


Exhibition Game

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Mild D/s, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: On the Quidditch Pitch or off it, Katie always loved to play.  It’s been a while since their last game, so she wants to be sure of attracting Angelina and Alicia’s attention.





	Exhibition Game

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ruinsplume and lefthandofglory for invaluable beta-help and handholding. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks also the the kinkfest mods, and to the anonymous prompter who suggested "no underwear".

There are many things Katie misses from her days on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Match day, of course, swooping through the sky with the wind stinging her face, her heart beating hard and fast, the Quaffle under her arm and her eyes on the hoops. All that camaraderie and adventure. The roar of the crowd, the victory parties. The after-match showers…

Yeah, it isn’t the game Katie misses the most, it’s Angelina and Alicia. At first it’d made her feel cool, the way two older girls let her join their gang, but soon Katie barely noticed what anyone else thought of it, too wrapped up in the cosy little trio to even notice other girls much. They didn’t just practice together; they sat together at meal times, groaned over homework together in the library, and snuck into quiet corridors and empty classrooms to play all sorts of secret, special games together. Kissing, touching, a hundred different types of clumsy, curious, exploration. Sharing dares, and whispers, and inside jokes. 

It showed on the pitch, the way they were all so in tune, and Katie felt like she’d developed a sort of sixth sense about the other girls’ movements. She knew when Angelina was about to attempt a goal before she even lifted her arm, could feel Alicia flying close behind her ready for the Quaffle before she could possibly have seen or heard her. The three Chasers were like a team within a team, never needing code words or shouted instructions to work together.

Now all that seems like such a long time ago, a whole different lifetime, but maybe that’s just the way the world went. A divide has opened up, before and after the war, and girlhood sits half a world away. But they’re still young, that’s what Angelina’s letter had reminded her, and so it’s high time they met up for a proper girl’s night. All dressed up, cocktails, gossip, dancing… and if the night ends the way some of their post-match parties used to? Well, no promises made, but so much the better.

She buys a new skirt specially, a swishy silk number in Gryffindor red, curls her hair and trims her nails. Sings several rude versions of the school song, as well as the Harpies’ anthem as she tries on different blouses, and finally has a quick practice of their old victory dance on the rug in front of the fire. When the time comes to pick up a handful of Floo powder and step into the fire she’s well in the mood to party.

Angelina’s ready and waiting when Katie arrives at _Alohomora_ , a club that Katie’s heard about but never quite felt up to visiting alone. Alicia rocks up just as they’re hugging hello, her dark curls swinging as she jogs towards them. They’re both just so beautiful, how could Katie have forgotten? There’s something wonderfully, reassuringly solid about the quiet strength of Angelina’s embrace, and a world of promise in Alicia’s welcoming grins.

‘You both remember the rules?’ asks Angelina, as they finish their first, complimentary drinks. Like either of them would’ve forgotten that everything has to be a competition.

‘Loser buys the next round?’ Alicia agrees, with another dazzling smile. ‘But we should let Katie pick the category.’

They both look at her expectantly, and Katie feels that wonderful rush of pride that they’ve chosen her, just as if she were back in third year. ‘Okay,’ she says slowly, turning her glass around on the table. ‘How about… most embarrassing thing you’ve done since we last went out?’

‘Is the loser the most or the least embarrassing one?’ asks Alicia.

‘The one with the most embarrassing story is the winner,’ says Angelina. ‘We’re not cowards.’

Angelina wins that one, although they all agree that had Arthur Weasley been there himself he’d have scooped first place since he _had_ asked about the vibrator. Katie’s runner-up, so the Pomegranate Princesses are on Alicia, because who hasn’t called their boss “Mum” at least once? She gets her own back by besting them both in a mini arm-wrestling tournament, and then Angelina’s back at the bar following a feeble impression of Professor Flitwick.

‘OK, ladies, it’s time to get serious.’ Angelina’s looking a little tipsy, bright-eyed and mischievous. ‘Sexiest knickers.’

Katie’s halfway to her feet before Alicia can even start to respond, but Angelina stops her with a firm grip on Katie’s forearm. ‘Hey, now, don’t just assume you’re going to lose,’ says Angelina. ‘Alicia might be wearing her day of the week panties again. The ones with little snitches on.’

‘Fuck you, they were Quaffles,’ says Alicia cheerfully.

‘So you could take second place,’ Angelina finishes, unruffled.

‘I’m not going to place in a sexiest knickers competition,’ says Katie as she extracts her arm from Angelina’s grip. ‘Because I’m not wearing any.’

She can _feel_ her friends’ eyes on her as she walks to the bar, sashaying a little more than usual and deliciously aware of the flutter of soft silk over skin. 

There are more games, more drinks, then it’s time to hit the dancefloor. It’s small, just getting busy, and the music’s not up to much but they perform the old victory dance all the same. With every move and swish of her hips, Katie’s overwhelmingly aware of her own lack of knickers beneath her skirt, and she’s pretty sure she’s not the only one. 

Alicia’s right beside her, eyes wide and attentive as she leans in close to whisper in Katie’s ear.

‘How do we know if you’re telling the truth?’ she asks. ‘About not wearing any knickers?’

‘Oh.’ Katie smiles. She loves the way Alicia’s looking at her, the sultry sideways glances from Angelina. ‘I don’t suppose you do. Yet.’

Alicia pivots so she’s standing directly before Katie, almost but not quite touching. Her eyes flicker to Angelina, who nods approvingly. Permission received, Alicia leans in and places her hands on Katie’s hips. Katie can feel the warmth of her touch through the thin layer of fabric, moving slow and sure, in time with the music. Katie’s still dancing, but only just, as Alicia’s hands find her buttocks, and Katie almost wonders if Alicia’s going to lift her skirt up there and then, exposing Katie’s naked backside for the entire club to see. She wouldn’t put it past her.

She might not even mind.

The speakers crackle and the music changes. The new song is more of a crowd pleaser, and the dancefloor is busier after a few bars as more and more club-goers jump up and join in.

‘Let’s go somewhere a little more private,’ says Angelina. She strides through the crowd and off the dancefloor, leading Katie by the hand. Alicia follows behind, her hands resting on Katie’s hips like they’re going to start a conga line.

“A little” is the operative phrase. In the corner of the club is a stage, which will host cabaret or a band or stand-up later on. There’s an untidy backstage area, concealed only by curtains behind the stage, mostly likely where dancers wait for their cues before joining the set. There’s no-one using the stage itself, and the space behind is messy with piled-up furniture, spare props, and crates of drink. Katie doesn’t get much of a chance to look around, though, as they’re barely past the curtains when Angelina makes her move. She spins Katie around, grabbing her wrists and holding them together behind her back, the movement causing Katie’s whole body to arch with her breasts pushed forward, towards Alicia.

‘So, Katie.’ Angelina’s breath is hot and damp on her neck. ‘No knickers?’

‘No bra, either,’ says Alicia. She runs one finger up Katie’s body, from her stomach to her neck, just barely tracing the taut outline of her nipple.

Katie’s breathing quickens. She feels exposed, and vulnerable, and exhilarated in a way she hasn’t for _years_ , maybe never off a broom. Alicia and Angelina want her, they’ve wanted her all evening, and Katie is more than willing to offer herself up for them to enjoy.

‘It’s been so long,’ says Katie, pleased with how cool she sounds. ‘Since we last played together. I didn’t want to waste any more time.’

‘So this is for us?’ Angelina is brisk and business-like, and she’s acquired or magicked a length of fabric from somewhere and is using it to tie Katie’s hands behind her back. ‘You came out with no knickers on so that everything would be nice and easy to reach, all ready for when we wanted to play with you?’

All Katie can do is nod in confirmation as Alicia cups her breasts through the fabric of her blouse. ‘Putting it all on display tonight, aren’t you, love?’ says Alicia. ‘Those nipples of yours practically broadcasting an invitation. Course, you always did have lovely tits.’

‘Lovely arse, too,’ says Angelina approvingly, as her hands cup Katie’s buttocks and she _squeezes_ , almost painfully hard. ‘Is your cunt this lovely too, Katie? I can’t remember.’

Katie leans back, insouciant as she can manage with Alicia holding her breasts and Angelina her arse. ‘Why don’t you ask Alicia?’

That makes Angelina and Alicia laugh, warm and approving, and Alicia falls to her knees. Alicia’s grin is positively _wicked_ as she slowly – oh so very slowly – lifts the hem of Katie’s skirt to take a look. It makes Katie feel more completely, wonderfully exposed, as Alicia inspects her with open curiosity. The light’s dim in this corner, but Katie knows that Alicia must have a clear view of her cunt. Will Alicia be able to make out the shape of her labia beneath the tufts of her pubic hair? Katie feels wet just thinking about it, and wonders if Alicia can see that too. 

‘Very nice,’ says Alicia. She touches Katie just lightly, running a finger down the crease of one thigh and then up the other, just where her knicker elastic would lie, if she’d worn any knickers. Katie trembles, wanting more, but remembers that Angelina and Alicia will make it worth her while if she manages to be patient. She needn’t thrust or make demands, just has to offer herself up and wait for them to take her.

‘And how does she taste?’ asks Angelina. Katie stifles a moan, desperate despite her best efforts to be still and good. It’s hard for her to keep from squirming as Alicia extends her forefinger again, past the lips of Katie’s cunt this time, and then runs it up the length of her slit. Alicia’s touch is rougher than Katie’d expected, making her yelp in surprise.

‘Quiet,’ says Angelina, sounding more amused than scolding. ‘Do you want the whole club to hear you?’

Katie twists to try and look at her, just in time to see Alicia, on her feet now, feeding her finger into Angelina’s mouth. Angelina sucks on it lewdly, her tongue flicking out all the way down to Alicia’s knuckle.

‘She’s so wet,’ whispers Alicia. ‘Positively sopping, she’s gagging for it. I bet she’d let us do anything to her.’

It ought to be humiliating, the way Alicia talks about Katie like she’s not even there, but it really isn’t. Katie loves it, loves hearing about how Alicia and Angelina want her, the thrill of listening to their plans for her.

Angelina doesn’t answer directly, just hums and yanks Katie backwards, closer to her. She moves her mouth to Katie’s neck, pressing a soft kiss and a sharp bite to the exposed skin.

‘Would you let us, Katie, right here, right now, when anyone could just pull back the curtain and see?’ asks Angelina. ‘Are you going to object if I tell Alicia to get your tits out so we can all have a good look?’

‘Why would she mind?’ says Alicia, already unfastening the buttons on Katie’s blouse. ‘She’s such a show-off; I bet she’d flash the whole club given half the chance.’

Katie’s not really sure she does want the whole club to see her, not like this, with Angelina’s mouth on her neck and Alicia’s hands on her breasts, but the thought of it, the knowledge that anyone _could_ … yeah, that’s exciting.

‘Some girls might be afraid to get caught like this,’ says Angelina. ‘Not you, right?’

‘Never.’ Katie grins. She’s not fearless, exactly, more riding out the fear of discovery on an adrenaline spike.

‘Good for you,’ says Alicia proudly. She rewards Katie’s bravery by pushing her blouse right back, so that Katie’s breasts are fully exposed. Alicia smiles approvingly, and then leans forward to take one breast in her mouth, her tongue tracing languorous circles around the puckered rise of Katie’s nipple.

Katie can’t say much, just lets her head fall back against Angelina’s shoulder, squirming with pleasure as Alicia licks, nips, and sucks at her breast. Slowly, Angelina moves her hand around to cup the other breast in her hand, administering a possessive squeeze to Katie’s tit that makes it hard for her to stifle a yelp of pleasure.

‘Oh, you really would let us do anything to you, wouldn’t you?’ Angelina all but purrs into her ear. ‘Touch you, feel you up whenever we want. Taste you all over.’ She breaks off to lick a long, rough stripe up the length of Katie’s neck. ‘All the things we could do with you; your mouth, your tits, your arse, your cunt – how nicely you’ve got them all ready for us to play with. I bet you’d let us gather up every bottle in this bar and fuck you with the lot of them, one after the other.’

Despite her best efforts to keep quiet, Katie can’t help but gasp at that, and Alicia moans too, hot and throaty against Katie’s breast. The sound catches Angelina’s attention, and she takes her face out of the crook of Katie’s neck to look at Alicia.

‘Alicia, have you got your hand in your knickers?’ she asks. ‘You dirty girl.’

Alicia looks unrepentant. ‘I _did_ win the most rounds earlier,’ she says, with a trace of a pout. ‘I should get to come first.’

Angelina chuckles, sending pleasant vibrations down Katie’s spine. ‘Of course you should,’ she said. ‘But you don’t need to take care of yourself. That’s what we’ve got Katie for.’

Alicia grins, her face breaking into an expression of exuberant delight, and she moves backward suddenly. She tugs down her knickers quickly – red and satin, they really are very sexy – and hands them to Angelina for safekeeping, before giving Katie a quick kiss.

‘Lovely girl,’ she says fondly, as she breaks off the kiss and moves back to sit on one of the boxes that line the wall around the backstage area.

In a rapid flurry of movement Katie finds herself pushed forwards, down to the ground in front of Alicia. With her hands still tied behind her back she’s unable to steady herself, instead reliant on Angelina to manoeuvre her into position, on her knees with her face thrust between Alicia’s waiting thighs. Angelina’s straddling her now, her legs digging into Katie’s backside, one hand twisted into Katie’s hair the other holding her shoulder. 

‘Now, Katie, you want to play nicely, don’t you?’ says Angelina, her tender tone at odds with the sharp tug of her grip on Katie’s hair. ‘Would you like to make Alicia come?’

‘Please.’ Katie gasps, desperately turned on and oh-so-eager to please. 

It’s a little awkward, getting close enough, but Katie lets Angelina guide her, keeping Katie from falling flat on the floor as she shuffles in close. Alicia’s legs are parted just enough to give her access, sinewy and toned, and Katie likes how strong they feel around her. She kisses the inside of Alicia’s thigh, savouring the way Alicia’s skin gleams in the half-light, aglow with a salty sheen of perspiration. Katie needs no encouragement to move to Alicia’s cunt; she feels jubilant, delighted, as she buries her nose in the springy curls of Alicia’s pubic hair.

She starts by licking a couple of broad swipes up the length of Alicia’s slit, her tongue wide and inelegant. Katie can taste how wet Alicia is and she loves it, loves knowing that it’s seeing _her_ all proudly on display, and touching and petting Katie that’s turned Alicia on like this. Alicia’s thighs close in around Katie’s head, strong and supple, keeping her in place.

Behind her, Angelina’s still making her presence felt. She’s lifted Katie’s skirt up around her waist – Katie can feel that her backside is exposed to the world, even in the sticky-heat of the club. Katie wonders how she might look if anyone where to walk in on them, with her head buried between Alicia’s thighs, her naked arse stuck out on display, and her tits hanging out of her blouse. Angelina’s playing with her, rubbing and slapping Katie’s arse, strumming her fingers over Katie’s cunt, and occasionally reaching down Katie’s kneeling body to grope her tits.

It’s overwhelming, the way Angelina and Alicia have her surrounded, swallowing all her senses. Katie can’t see either of their faces, but she’s sure they’re both watching her, wanting her, and it feels like a victory.

A sharp tug of hands in her hair – Katie thinks it’s Alicia – reminds her that she needs to get on with it. She applies her tongue to Alicia’s clit in a series of soft, teasing kitten licks, then whorls it round, firm and slow. Alicia moans appreciatively, so Katie uses her lips to kiss and suck on her, until Alicia is writhing, thrusting her cunt into Katie’s face.

‘Come on, Katie, get a move on,’ says Angelina. ‘Alicia wants to get off, and I’d like to see her come before anyone else walks in.’

The reminder that they could be discovered spurs Katie on, and she licks harder, faster, at Alicia’s clit.

‘That’s it, Katie, our good girl,’ croons Angelina. ‘Make Alicia scream for you before anyone else gets here. Imagine if they saw you, all hot and slutty like this, they’d all want a go. We’d never get out of here, probably have to wait all night for them all to suck or fuck you, to use you for their pleasure.’

‘And they can’t fucking have you,’ Alicia cuts in, her voice breathless and needy.

‘That’s right,’ says Angelina, as her hands caress Katie’s back. ‘Because you’re ours.’

Katie groans into Alicia’s cunt, almost ready to come just from hearing Angelina and Alicia talk about her like that. But it’s not her turn yet and Katie is a good girl, a girl who plays by the rules, loyal to the team. She focuses all her attention Alicia, licking and suckling on her frantically. Alicia lets out a quiet, high moan, and her thighs start to tremble. She’s close, Katie can feel it, so she keeps on, running her tongue over and over again across Alicia’s swollen clit, quick and firm and unrelenting. Soon, Alicia’s coming, clenching her thighs around Katie’s neck and digging her nails into Katie’s shoulders.

Katie’s trembling as Angelina pulls her back, shoulder muscles aching and her face wet. Angelina unties her hands at last, and Katie’s arms feel strangely light and shaky with their newfound freedom. Angelina kisses her neck, soft and tender, as she smoothes Katie’s skirt back down and refastens her blouse. With Katie more or less put back together, she passes Alicia’s knickers back to her.

‘Thank you,’ says Alicia. Her dress is crumpled and her eyeliner’s smudged, but once she’s got her knickers back on and her hair tidied, a bystander would probably not guess she’d just been eaten out by her old teammate. She climbs to her feet, pulls Katie towards her, and kisses her. It’s the first proper snog of the evening, and the gentle slide of Alicia’s lips over Katie’s mouth feels such a delicate thing after the hot frenzy of exploring Alicia’s cunt with her tongue. When she’s done Angelina catches Katie’s chin and kisses her too, deep and slow.

It’s sweet and charming enough to distract Katie from her own frustrated sexual desire, her slow burning need to feel Angelina and Alicia’s hands or mouths or toys on her, in her, making her come. She knows it’ll happen eventually; the game’s not over yet.

‘Look out,’ says Alicia, tugging at her elbow. Katie might’ve carried on, but Angelina breaks the kiss to look up. There are figures emerging from the backstage door, probably about to set up for tonight’s act. The angle and the stacked furniture means they probably won’t notice the three girls making out a matter of feet away. Yet.

‘Let’s try _The Iphis_ ,’ suggests Angelina. ‘I hear they’ve got fancy new lavs in – free hand cream, nice lighting, all that. Full length mirrors. I might have my turn with Katie in there.’ 

Katie’s eyes flutter shut as she enjoys a shudder of pleasure. She can picture it already, Angelina fucking her over the sink while Alicia watches, getting a full view courtesy of the mirrors. ‘Good plan,’ she says, forcing herself to sound relaxed.

Angelina and Alicia move either side of her, and the three of them link arms as they stroll towards the exit. Katie stifles a snigger, thinking that anyone watching will probably just see them as good gal pals, just like their fellow Gryffindors had never guessed that Quidditch was only their second favourite game. No-one knows she’s got no knickers on under her skirt, that her cunt is swollen and aching to be touched, or that her breasts are itchy with drying saliva. 

She’s happy, proud enough to finally ask the one question that niggles at the back of her mind. It’s been a while since the three Chasers were all together but, well… Angelina and Alicia were friends before Katie came along.

‘It’s good to play together again, yeah?’ she says, glancing left and right at her friends, who both agree happily. ‘So since we all left school… have you two been practicing without me?’

She can’t quite bring herself to watch the look which Angelina and Alicia exchange, glancing down as they walk out of _Alohomora_ and onto the frosty pavement outside. Katie can feel her nipples harden in the chill, aroused again despite her nerves. She hopes the others see it too.

Angelina holds her hand, lifts it up and kisses the back of Katie’s knuckles, while Alicia does the same on the other side. ‘Not anymore,’ they say in unison.

Katie laughs, relieved and delighted that they want to keep her, and lets Angelina drag them onward to _The Iphis_. No sense hanging about, they’ve got another match to play.


End file.
